


dearest

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Daddy Kink, IDK. IM, IM GONNA GO SHOWER BECAUSE IM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF..., M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, THERE'S A BIT OF DADDY KINK.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he takes him,</i>
  <br/><i>and makes him his own.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	dearest

he sighs  
as he straddles the other  
reaching out  
to pluck his glasses  
that perch  
oh-so-perfectly  
on the bridge of his nose

he leans down  
and kisses him  
gently  
and carefully  
all too hesitant  
of how the other’ll react

and he exhales  
in relief  
as the older man  
his dearest  
who’d found him  
clutches him tightly  
and brings him closer

he closes his eyes  
and allows himself  
allows the other  
to turn them over  
to take him  
into his hands  
and to mold him  
into someone  
into something  
that belongs solely to him  
and not anyone else

he arches  
into the other’s touch  
soft groans and mewls  
dragged out of his throat  
so easily  
so willingly

and he clings onto him  
for dear life  
for he could not exist  
without the other  
for he was  
he was the only thing he knew

and a soft murmur escapes him  
as he lies against him  
his dearest  
most precious

_"…father…"_


End file.
